Visard Play
by Felineheart
Summary: The visards are in for a shock, they aren't the only group of Visards around. A group of child visards are under the secret care of none other then Shuuhei Hisagi...


**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. I just own a laptop, word, and my imagination.**

**Author's note: SO I have had this story in my head forever and have finally decided to start writing it**

**Future Warnings: Rape, Mpreg, Yaoi. Yuri**

**Decided Pairings: Kensei/Shuuhei, Onesided Noitra /Shuuhei and Szayel /Shuuhei, Stark/Shuuhei, Sayaoran/Kaiya, Ichigo/Grimmjow**

**Summary: The visards are in for a shock, they aren't the only group of Visards around. A group of child visards are under the secret care of none other than Shuuhei Hisagi. Along with a Vasto Lorde, Shuuhei had bested Aizen at one of his one games. Aizen never forgets and revenge shall be sweet.**

_Prologue_

"Did you have to be so mean to the boy Hiyori?", Urahara asked with a sigh as he looked in the direction that Shuuhei had flash-stepped.

"He's a shinigami", Hiyori said with a shrug. "Why the hell should I be nice?"

Urahara flashed a smile that said he knew something she didn't. "Shuu's different", he mused before flicking out his fan and chuckling behind it.

Hiyori growled she hated that smile and that DAMN fan. She stormed up to the man before grabbing the bottom of his ugly-ass shirt. She then yanked the garment down bringing Urahara closer to her eye level. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY DUMBASS?" Hiyori yelled into his face.

"Must ya yell, short-shit?", Shinji called annoyed that his pretty drawing was now ruined. He had been startled by the sudden screeching and had drawn a dark line of a charcoal through it. Charcoal did not easily erase when was put on thickly. Now he would have to do it over again. Art was the one class he found to be enjoyable. Plus it was Hiyori's fault that he had to go to school in the first fucking place. She had volunteered him for the job.

"WHAT HELL DID YOU FUCKING CALL ME ?" Hiyori yelled as she let go of Urahara to storm in Shinji's direction.

"I will just be leaving now", Urahara called out happily not that Shinji or Hiyori {Who were the only ones besides love and Lisa that were at the hideout .They of course were busy reading porn} heard. He flash stepped away. Happy that his surprise for the visards was still a surprise.

Unknown to Shinji and his gang there was another group of visards in existence. They were all very young the eldest being fifty-eight years and the youngest being a mere seven years old. They were led by Shuuhei and a hollow named Syaoran.

Two days Later

"Is it time yet?", Kaito whined as he sat on the ground. They had been in hiding in a forest near Karakura Town for the last hour and he was getting bored. A wicked smiled touched his lips as his dark violet eyes found a pebble on the grass. Silently he flung the pebble at the back of his twin sister's head.

"KAITO", Kaiya screeched.

"Kaito behave", Shuuhei said softly from the tree his was in. The boy was half his own age and yet he still acted like a child. He jumped off the branch he had previously been on and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Shu look what I found", Said a little girl happily as she dragged a timid looking boy behind her.

Shuuhei smiled at her as he bent and gently took the white Camellia from her. "It's a beautiful flower Takara", he said before looking looking at the boy. "Yuki why don't you go spend some time with Syaoran, I will play with Takara"

Takara beamed she loved spending time with Shuuhei . Because Shuuhei also had to maintain his life as a soul reaper in soul society, they didn't get to see him as much as they would have wanted. "Can we go pick more flowers?"

"Of course", Shuuhei said taking her hand. He did not miss the silent thank you the boy, Yuki gave him. Takara was bubbly and at times was a bit much for a shy boy like Yuki to handle.

He wasn't worried that that Soul Society or even Aizen would find them. Sayaoran was hiding their reiastus. He wasn't a normal Hollow, he was an extremely powerful Vasto Lorde, One that had a talent for hiding himself and others.

"Kisuke is coming", Sayaoran said as he played his infant son Sora. He and Kaiya were mates .


End file.
